A Collection of FourTris drabbles
by CreativeIdealist
Summary: Moments between Tris and Four/Tobias, some set in alternate universes, and some set in the world of Divergent we have come to love. A mixture of light, happy moments and darker, deeper ones, these drabbles are bound to fill the gaping hole in our hearts after Allegiant - or at least, I hope it reminds you of their beautiful relationship.
1. Eyes

_**Hi everyone! It's been more than a year since writing fanfiction, but I'm now making a minor comeback - only with the Divergent fandom! I've always wanted to try my hand at drabbles, because that's my weak point, and here it is! If you guys could send me prompts it would be great! Thanks a lot! Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

#1 Eyes

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed about the girl next door.

They were a greyish-blue, reminding him of the sky with its alternating hues of gray and blue. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn he saw miniature specks flit across her blue irises like birds flying across the sky.

His eyes were her favorite feature about him, a dark, dark blue that swirled with enigma. She could stare into its depths forever, observing the colour as it flitted between shades of blue, depending on his mood and state of mind.

To this day, they insist that it was the eyes that drew them in, that entwined their lives. Perhaps it was a sign from the Fates, that the blue strings that were their eyes would always connect them, despite the shears that threatened to snap them.

* * *

 _ **A bit serious, I know, but they get more light hearted as we progress! If you want some dark-themed ones as well, let me know!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Thals (because the nickname will always be special to me whatever my penname may be)**_


	2. Flowers

#2 Flowers

Tobias looked up, startled, as a shower of still-blooming flowers descended upon his head.

He spotted his wife Tris and his daughter Margaret giggling at his disgruntled face, and he had to work to keep his face from breaking into a smile at the sight of their happy faces.

Tris and Margaret clambered down the tree and took off running as Tobias chased them, shrieking every time he nearly caught up to them.

He picked up Margaret, who squirmed and shrieked with laughter as he tickled her and showered her with the very flowers she had thrown.

Tris watched them with a grin even as she walked towards him. She neglected to mention to him that there were still flowers on his head; he looked cute in them, after all.

* * *

 _ **I know the books portray the relationship between Tris and Tobias as a twisted journey with love and intensity, and I really respect that. But I feel that in an alternate universe, they'd be much more secure and happy because there's no war distorting their core nature, you know?**_

 _ **Stay happy!**_

 _ **Love, Thals**_


	3. Ice skating

#3 Ice Skating

"Why did I agree to this, again?" Tobias grumbled as he struggled to pull on his ice skates.

"Because Zeke and Shauna are your best friends and it's time we went on a double date," Tris answered flatly as she towered over him in her skates, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Zeke chortled as he pulled on his skates.

"If you jokers are done, we can get a move on skating," Shauna commented as Zeke and Tris pulled a scowling Tobias to his feet before he tripped over his shadow.

"Come on, you'll love it!" Tris said encouragingly.

"It'll be fun, she said. It will be easy, she said." Tobias grumbled as he struggled to his feet after crashing into Zeke and landing on the ice. Zeke shook his head as they watched the girls glide about happily.

"Isn't this fun?" Shauna asked innocently as she passed them. Tobias had never felt such an urge to punch something. _Hard._

But even they had to admit that they couldn't stay mad for long, not when their girlfriends looked so happy. And besides, they had the privilege of catching them before their fall.

 _ **I must admit that the idea of Tobias and Tris ice skating came from 'Prior Rings: A Determinant Story' by Windchimed, so full credit to her for that. You SHOULD check out her stories; they are so well thought out and well planned and the best Divergent fics I have ever read. I truly believe that her story 'Determinant: One choice can change everything' (meant to act as a replacement to Allegiant) is far more intricate and better than Allegiant.**_

 _ **Sorry, I'll stop now. Have a great day.**_

 _ **Love, Thals**_


	4. Radio

#4 Radio

Tris and Tobias always argued over controlling the radio.

Tris had always been more into pop music, and well, she was a diehard Swiftie.

Tobias, on the other hand, was completely into rock, and was one of those people who not only adored rock, but also turned up their nose at pop music.

So it was only normal for them to see their hands fumbling with the knob on the radio in the car, trying to push the other's hand away. Especially while driving.

After they nearly crashed into the sidewalk during a particularly intense duel over the radio, they decided to keep the radio switched off in the car at all times.

It worked out fine, and the two lived happily ever after – until 'Blank Space' started playing over the radio in the house…

 _ **This is one of my personal headcannons - for some reason, I really envisioned this to be true. It just suits them in my opinion, but then again everything sounds a lot better in my head than in words. Ah well.**_

 _ **Stay happy, stay strong!**_

 _ **Love, Thals**_


	5. Lion King

#5 Lion King

"Daddy! Da-ddy!" rang through the house of the Eatons', followed by the pitter-patter of little feet as the young boy scurried through the house.

He scampered into the room, where Tris and Tobias were trying to sleep, despite the hint of the sun's first rys peeking through the curtains.

"Dad! Wake up!" the boy whispered. Tobias grunted and rolled over, still very sleepy.

"Dad," the little boy whispered again, trying not to grin. Tobias merely exhaled in response.

"Dad, you promised," the boy was smiling widely. He loved the movie 'Lion King', and had constantly reenacted scenes from the movies from the past week.

"Sam, you quote 'Lion King' one more time, I will hurl the CD out of the house," Tris threatened, voice heavy with sleep.

Sam giggled and scurried out of the room, leaving Tris to sigh in relief.

"I will never show him that movie again," Tris vowed as she snuggled up to Tobias.

"You do that, love," Tobias muttered sarcastically, knowing neither of them had the heart to do that.

 _ **Who doesn't love Lion King, right? It was one of my favorites - it still is!- and I remember I would make my dad enact the scene where Simba sneezes on having sand sprinkled in his face (me being Simba) and I'd make my dad lift me in the air and show me off like Rafiki (?) did to Simba. AH, the good old days! So for this drabble, I drew inspiration from my own life.**_

 _ **Anyway, stay happy, stay strong!**_

 _ **Love, Thals**_


	6. Aftermath

_**Okay, this drabble is canon. Set after Tris's death. There may be slight inaccuracy in details pertaining to the book, mainly because I haven't had the courage to reread Allegiant. It's angsty, because I can't write like I'm on Amity serum all the time - I'm a naturally melancholic person. Let me know if I can improve!**_

#6 Aftermath

The days that followed Tris's…. Tobias couldn't even accept what had happened.

He wants to believe that Cara is wrong, that Tris isn't gone, that she's out there, somewhere, please….

But he can't lie to himself. Cara wouldn't say anything unless she was absolutely sure. Tris was gone. She was away from the violence and pain that had torn them apart in the first place.

Caleb should have been her, and thinking that makes him feel like a horrible person, but somewhere he wants that to be the case. And he hates that part of himself, because like Tris had said, Caleb was doing a noble thing for the wrong reasons and that he shouldn't have to die.

What were her last words? _Tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him._

Did she really mean that? Or was it her trying to cover up her recklessness?

Tobias, in a fit of anger, initially thinks that Tris hadn't really lost that mindless need to sacrifice herself, that it had just remained under wraps. He thinks that maybe Tris had originally planned to take her brother's place and had hidden that from him.

But his rationality shines through eventually, and he knows that Tris had really been honest with him. She really had felt bad that Caleb was sacrificing himself and she'd told him so. Tobias knows that this time it wasn't her recklessness; it was a real desire to save someone she loved, despite everything.

He knew, because Tris had probably been certain that she had a chance of staying alive. And she would've been, if it weren't for David.

He wants to forget, to remember everything. He wants to scream and hit something; he wants to calm down and move on. He wants to feel that kind of love again with someone; he wants that love to be his and Tris's alone, because it's all he has left.

The aftermath of Tris hurt like hell, but Tobias knows that it is her alone who will pull him through this, just as she pulled him through his fear landscape, just as he pulled her through the madness of her grief. _She_ is gone, but her love and strength will remain with him.

 _ **Stay strong, stay happy!**_

 _ **Love,Thals**_


	7. Endings

_**This also is set post-Allegiant, though in this one, Tris is alive. It's from Tobias's point of view, and written in first person unlike the other drabbles. This didn't work out nearly as well in third person, hence it's in first person. Enjoy!**_

#7 Endings

(Tobias's perspective)

There are all sorts of endings in life.

Happy endings. Pleasant endings. Angst-filled endings. Painful endings. Memorable endings. Bittersweet endings.

And the thing about them is, they're not really endings in the sense that we know them. Just when we think it's the end, it's just the beginning of a new stretch of time.

I thought my end had come the first time I got a beating from Marcus. The pain was too much for my nine-year-old self to bear, and I remember wondering if that was what death felt like. But it was only the beginning of the abuse I was to receive in the coming years.

I thought it was the end of tyranny when my blood fell into the coals. I thought it was the end of violence as I embraced a free and new life in Dauntless. But it was only the beginning of changing leadership and new rules to follow, a new leader to obey – Eric.

I thought it was the end of my Dauntlessness when I decided to leave, but it was only the beginning of a newer, brighter phase of my life – that involved the entry of Tris Prior. I fell in love with her, and I never stopped falling. Neither did she.

I thought it was the end of our relationship when grief and guilt turned her into a reckless, mindless death-seeking girl who betrayed me twice for what she thought was the "greater good", but it was only the beginning of realizations and promises that would last us a lifetime.

I thought it was the end when I disregarded her suspicions and let genetics sway me, but it was only the beginning of forgiveness and trust.

Today, we stand in the aftermath of defeating the Bureau's intentions of wiping out the "experiment". We live our lives as if there is no tomorrow, as if today is the end, because both of us have learned one thing over and over again: every end is just the beginning of something else. And I know that through the maze of beginnings and endings, our love will last. At least, I hope it does.

 _ **See you through the screen!**_

 _ **Love, Thals**_


	8. 8 Girls' Night Out

#8 Girls' Night Out

Honestly, Tris should have expected this.

When Christina brought up the idea of a girls' night out, Shauna was sold, and Tris was willing to try it out.

Right now, after Shauna and Christina danced madly at the bar and Tris just sat in a corner, making sure they weren't too drunk, the three of them sat on Christina's bed.

Christina is recounting some incident about her day at work when Shauna suddenly turns to Tris and asks, "So, how are things between you and Four?"

Tris raises her eyebrows. "We're great, I guess. Why this sudden interest?"

Christina smiles as she says nonchalantly, "Oh, you know, we were wondering if there are any new developments in your relationships?"

Tris knows exactly what they're referring to, but she plays dumb, "What do you mean?"

Shauna shakes her head and says, "Did you have –"

"Okay, I get it, I get it," Tris says hastily, feeling her cheeks heat up as usual.

"I wonder how you do it if you can't stand the word," Christina laughs.

"Umm…." Tris doesn't know what to say. How do you just blurt out that you're a-

"Tris…..?" Shauna asks before realizing something. "Oh God. You haven't had-?"

Tris looks down, her cheeks flaming hot, and both her friends burst out laughing.

"Seriously, though," Christina giggles, "How do you live without the fun of having –"

"Don't say the word, " Tris blurts out before cringing at how uptight it sounded.

Christina looks kind of weirded out. "Are you still afraid of intimacy, as you put it?"

Shauna laughs. "You're afraid of intimacy?"

"I was. Not anymore."

"Then why aren't you interested in it?" Christina asks.

"Can we please change the topic?" Tris begs. She glances at Christina's nails and suddenly says, "You were supposed to teach me how to create nail art!"

All forgotten, both Christina and Shauna get to business, and the night passes normally…

"So, how _was_ you girls' night out yesterday?" Four asks over breakfast.

Tris blanches. "Don't remind me. They wouldn't stop pestering me about…."

Four laughs at that. "You think you'll ever be ready? I'm not impatient or anything, but, well, I'm a guy." He looks a little guilty, as if he's apologizing for being a guy.

Tris rolls her eyes. "Soon, I hope."

And they leave it at that.


End file.
